This invention relates to a key input method for programmable calculators and more particularly to a method for displaying annotators.
When a particular numerical value or character is to be inserted into a space assigned for a variable through a keyboard in the course of execution of a stored program, a display panel can display as an annotator what kind of numerical value or character should be introduced. The display on the panel is often hardly readable upon display of keyed information, depending on the contents of the annotator.